Morals:Compliments of Miles Tails
by Miko Shroaded In Instantiy
Summary: Humorous tales of Sonic, Tails, Aiko, Rogue, Knuckles, and Shadow. Complete with helpful morals at the end of each entry At least enough to get you through life with one less painful firsthand learning experience.
1. Act One: Replace What You Eat

Act One:

Sonic: TAILS!!!! 

Tails: What Sonic?

Sonic: Did you eat the last chilidog?

Tail: No…

Sonic: Then who did?

Tails: I don't know… Ask Knuckles!

(Knuckles is just walking into the house)

Sonic: Knuckles!

Knuckles: What?

Sonic: did you eat the last chilidog?

Knuckles: confused look No, I gave up chilidogs…remember? Wink watching my girlish figure

Sonic oh yeah, I forgot…

Knuckles: yeah, well, maybe you should ask Rouge…

Sonic: Okay… When I find out who did, I am going to rip their head off and feed it to the dogs!

(Knuckles and Tails back away)

Tails: (To Knuckles in whisper) Do we have dogs?

Knuckles: (Shrug)

(Looking for Rouge)

Sonic: Rouge!

Rouge: What? (Slightly annoyed)

Sonic: Did you eat the last chilidog?

Rouge: No…I make my own… remember?

Sonic: oh yeah… well, do you know who did?

(Thinks for a minutes)

Rouge: No

Aiko: Sonic!

(Runs and hugs Sonic)

(Sonic hugs back)

Sonic: Hi Aiko, um… (blushes) you didn't happen to eat the last Chilidog did you?

Aiko: No Sonic, I wouldn't eat the last chilidog, cause I would have gone to the store and bought more if I did… But I actually did go to the store and I picked up some chili…and hotdogs…and buns for you guys… (thinks) I think I did…

Sonic: You're the best Aiko

(Hugs)

Rouge: (barfs) I think I'm going to be sick

Aiko: you already did throw up Rouge… Maybe you should go take a nap…

Rouge: I think I will

Rouge: (Under her breath) as long as I don't have to see this crap anymore…

Much Later:

Tails: (To Sonic) did you find out who ate the last chilidog?

Sonic: yeah, I did Tails…

(Hugs Aiko)

Tail: did you rip their head off and feed it to the dogs?

Aiko: (scared look)

(Backs away from Sonic)

Sonic: Tails! I was just kidding! (Trying to hug Aiko)

Tails: oh good, because I just remember after you left that I did eat the last

chilidog…

Sonic: that's okay, because Aiko-chan just went and bought some…

(Looked around for Aiko but she is gone)

Sonic: She's…gone! (whines)

Rouge: let's take out the violins… (sarcasm)

Sonic: (glares)

Sonic: you're just jealous because Knuckles doesn't like you! And you like him! (Evil smile)

Tails: EEEEEEEEEEEE. Burn!

Rouge: That's it Hedgehog Boy!

(Chasing Sonic)

(Can't catch him)

(Knuckles comes in: Rouge trips and falls on top of him)

Rouge: (blushes) Oh, silly me…

Knuckles: (glares) Get off!

Rouge: I love you too Knuckles… (sarcasm)

Knuckles: we've been through this so many times Rouge… I don't like you!

Rouge: I get it, Knuckle Head! (Storms out of the house)

Knuckles: What's her problem?

Sonic: Jealous…

Knuckles: oh…

(Silence)

Knuckles: Of what?

Sonic: Aiko and Me…

Knuckles: um…Sonic… Aiko is outside with a picture of you…

Sonic: (stars in his eyes) REALLY?

Knuckles: Yeah, I think she's burning it…

Sonic: huh?

(Looks out the window)

Aiko: (burning a picture of Sonic)

(Sonic runs outside)

Sonic: What are you doing?

Aiko: what does it look like I am doing?

Sonic: burning a picture of me…

Aiko: really?

Aiko: (looks at picture that she is burning)

Aiko: oh man, and that was my good picture of you too…

Sonic: what do you mean?

Aiko: I was trying to burn a picture of Rouge… but I think your picture was stuck on the back of it…

(Showed the back of Sonic's picture to Sonic… Rouge is there)

Sonic: Is that a flying pig?

Tails: Moral of the Story- If you eat the last Chilly Dog, get more!


	2. Act Two: Chick Fights Rule

Act Two:

Aiko: Sonic!

Sonic: Aiko!

(Aiko runs and jumps on Sonic's back)

(Sonic runs around with Aiko on his back)

(Rouge watches from a distance)

(Rouge mumbles to herself)

Rouge: Knuckles wouldn't do that with me…

(Knuckles comes up behind Rouge)

Knuckles: Rouge…

Rouge: yes Knuckles?

Knuckles: will you go out with me?

Rouge: sure I guess… (not paying attention)

Knuckles: Cool, lets go and hang out with Sonic and Aiko

Rouge: What?

Knuckles: Lets…go…play…with…Sonic…and…Aiko… Okay?

Rouge: did you just ask me out?

Knuckles: um… yeah

Rouge: YOU DID???

Knuckles: um…yeah

Rouge: Yay! (Jumping up and down)

Knuckles: Come on!

(Glided down the hill to Sonic and Aiko)

Rouge: This is my lucky day!

::While Rogue is still coming::

Knuckles: Sonic… I did it… you owe me four hundred Chilidogs!

Sonic: What???

(Dropped Aiko)

Aiko: Sonic! You big meanie!

Sonic: (ignoring her)

Sonic: You actually did it?

Rouge: (landing)

(Hugs Knuckles)

(Knuckles smiles evilly at Sonic)

Knuckles: see ya' around!

Rouge: Lets go to that amusement park… couples get in free…

Aiko: COUPLES GET IN FREE???

(Pulls Sonic to the park)

(Goes on many rides)

(Night falls)

Knuckles: Um… Rouge…

Rouge: Yes, cutie?

Knuckles: um… I have to talk to you…

Rouge: (In her mind) _he had to talk… those are the worse words in the world! He doesn't like me! Oh my god! He is going to brake up with me!_

Rouge: (Sweet voice) Go ahead Knuckles…

Knuckles: I think we should stop seeing each other…

(Silence)

Rouge: I think you're wrong…

(Stands and leaves)

Knuckles: Sonic!

Sonic: What?

Knuckles: She wont leave!

Sonic: not my problem… She's your girlfriend!

Knuckles: fine…well I want my chilidogs!

Sonic: Later

Knuckles: Now!

(Sparks fly)

Sonic: (hands money to Knuckles)

Knuckles: I thought you would see it my way…

Next day

Knuckles: Rouge! I need to talk to you!

Rouge: I'm not here!

Knuckles: …

Rouge: Go away!

Knuckles: Rouge! Get your bat…butt…out here!

Rouge: Go away!

Knuckles: I'm coming in if you don't answer your door!

Rouge: Don't even think about it!

Knuckles: 5

Rouges: Bite me!

Knuckles: 4

Rouge: Bite me some more!

Knuckles: 3

Rouge: I'm not going to…

Knuckles: 2…

Rouge: nope…

Knuckles: 1…

Rouge: Fuck you!

Knuckles: I'm coming in!

Rouge: Try to!

Knuckles: Fine!

Rouge: Fine!

Knuckles: Fine!

Rouge: Fine!

Knuckles: (smacks fist into the door and brakes it down)

Rouge: AHHH!

Shadow: (Comes in all droopy eyed) what's going on?

Rouge: Knuckles is coming to break up with me…!

Shadow: …

(Turns to Knuckles)

Shadow: That's pretty low…even for you…

Knuckles: it was a bet

Shadow: oh… How much?

Knuckles: four hundred chilidogs…

Shadow: not worth it…

Knuckles: for one night…

Shadow: oh, not bad…

Rouge: SONIC!

Sonic: what?

Rouge: You made a bet with Knuckles?

Sonic: maybe…

Rouge: ON ME???

Sonic: …maybe…

Rouge: I'm going to kill you!

Aiko: No you wont!

(Jumps on Rouge)

Shadow: CAT FIGHT!!!!!

(Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow sit down and watch)

Shadow: I got five on Aiko.

Tails: Done.

(In the end Aiko wins)

Shadow: (Accepts money from Tails)

Shadow: they should do that more often…

Shadow: Hey Knuckles: five hundred chilidogs…

Knuckles: One night…

Shadow: Tonight….

Knuckles: You're on…

(Evil smile)

Tails: Moral of the story – Don't go out with a bat… unless you can get something really… really… really good out of it.


	3. Act Three:Some Girls Just Want Your Dogs

Miko: So you think I'm immoral? You think I'm sick? Well try this one on for size. ::evil cackle::

* * *

Act Three:

Phil: okay Sonic… I have told everyone that you inherited one million chilidogs.

Sonic: Did I really?

Phil: No

Sonic: Oh… Okay

Phil: okay…these five people downstairs know that you have inherited one million

C's, and they could be out for your heart…or out for your dog's… but you can't let then know what you know…

Sonic: I understand

Phil: are you ready Sonic?

Sonic: (deep breath) yeah I think so…

Phil: Good… the first person will be up here shortly.

(Sonic waits in silence)

Aiko: Hi Sonic…

Sonic: Hi Aiko

(Hugs)

Aiko: I can't wait to meet you better and get to know you more…

Sonic: You too…

(Hugs)

Sonic: Shadow?

(Shadow dressed in a black prom dress)

Shadow: (in a girly voice) Oh Sonic, you can just call me Cindy…

Sonic: um…okay…Cindy…

Shadow: Thank you dear…

(Awkward Hugs)

(Shadow whispers in ear)

Shadow: if I don't get picked you will never get to see those chilidogs again…

(Cindy goes and stands next to Aiko with a fake smile)

Sonic: Tails????

Tail: hi ya' Sonic!

Sonic: Tails???

Tails: Hi! (Wearing a blue dress)

Sonic: um…hi…Tails…

(Hugs)

Rouge: Hi Sonic!

Sonic: Hi Rouge!

Rouge: Have I ever told you how much I love you?

Sonic: um…no…and I don't really want to here it now…

Rouge: okay… I'll tell you later then…

(Hugs)

Sonic: Knuckles!?

Knuckles: Hello Sonic

Sonic: Knuckles… You are wearing a dress!

Knuckles: I think I look pretty good in it… don't you? That no Chili-dog diet really helped. ::wink::

Sonic: um… yeah…I guess

Knuckles: aw… thanks Sonic…

(Hugs)

Phil: Sonic…

Sonic: oh don't tell me that you are playing too!

Phil: No Sonic…

Sonic: Phew!

Phil: Okay, the girls have to go and find their rooms and tomorrow the dating will begin.

(Everyone waves bye to Sonic and Phil)

Phil: so, Sonic…what do you think about all the girls?

Sonic: Only two of them are girls!

Phil: so there are a few cross dressers… big deal…

Sonic: it is!

Phil: this is where all the money will come from. Everyone will be watching to see what happens…

Sonic: NOTHING!

Phil: I don't think so…

Sonic: I do…

Phil: well, you get to tell everyone in an interview in just a second…

Sonic: oh goody

Sonic: when I first saw Aiko, I thought…wow… she is just like I have always thought she looks. She and I are probably going to be at the end…you know together….

Sonic: when I saw Shadow…I mean…Cindy…. I thought at first that that was one ugly woman… but then I realized that I was a dude! It was one of my best friends…Shadow! I was like: Oh My God! I am not going to keep him tomorrow…

Sonic: When I first saw Tails I thought something was wrong with this whole game. They just picked my friends and now I don't need to go on dates with anyone…I know them all…. At least I don't have to date Dr. Robotnik…

Sonic: I saw Rouge and I thought that the game still has some sanity in it. I knew that Rouge is out for the money…but at least she will last for a while…

Sonic: I saw my best friends Knuckles coming in the door and I thought that he was going to be there to help me out with picking…but then I saw the dress…. Need I say more?

(Next day)

Sonic: hey today I am going on a date with Aiko, Shadow… I mean Cindy, and

Tails…I hope I can get a little one on one time with them so that I can talk to them… especially Aiko… I look forward to her one on one time…

Cindy: Hi Sonic!

Aiko: Sonic!

Tails: is that a limo?

Sonic: Yeah it is and I hope we will have fun today…

Cindy: oh I'm sure we will Sonic… (darkly)

Sonic: um…right… well hop in everyone!

Sonic: okay…today we are going horseback riding…

Aiko: oh I love horseback riding!

Sonic: I'm glad…

Cindy: I hate Horses…

Sonic: I know…

Tails: I think that horses are fascinating. I especially like opening them up and watching their heartbeat…

Silence

Sonic: we're here! (Ice Breaker)

Sonic: Here Aiko, let me help you up…

Aiko: Thank you Sonic

Cindy: Can I just sit in the car?

Sonic: knock yourself out…_Cindy…_

Tails: Sonic help me up!

Sonic: you can fly up!

Tails: Sonic! Be a gentleman!

Sonic: damn you, Phil!

(Helps him up)

Sonic: That was probably the best date I have ever been on. I really like being with Aiko. Cindy just locked _himself _in the car. He hated Horses … And Tails was just poking the horse's sides all day.

Next day

Sonic: I _can_ wait for today's date. I don't really look forward to even hanging out with Knuckles… I have to say that I am never going to look at him the same way… As for Rouge… well, I never really liked her…

Phil: Sonic…

Sonic: Yes Phil?

Phil: you have a special…late arrival… it is an older woman who is here to find someone to love…

Sonic: Oh I can't wait… sarcasm

Phil: she will be joining you for today's date…

Sonic: um…okay

Sonic: Hey Rouge, Knuckles, and Eggman…

Double take

Sonic: EGGMAN???

Eggman: yes…muwahahahahaha

Sonic: um…okay

Sonic: today we are going to the greyhound racetrack in Mexico…

Knuckles: Hardcore!

Eggman: pathetic…

Rouge: Oh, I just love watching big…powerful…dogs running… its just reminds me of you Sonic…

Sonic and Knuckles stare at her…

Sonic: Hop in!

Sonic: I pick number 14!

Knuckles: me too!

Rouge: I'll pick whatever you pick Sonic…

Sonic: …

Eggman: Pathetic (Pouting in corner)

Sonic: #14 WINS!

Everyone: yay!

Eggman: can we go home?

Next day

Phil: Okay Sonic…

Sonic: Now what?

Phil: um… today you get to eliminate three people…

Sonic: REALLY???

Phil: I'm sorry…

Sonic: are you kidding me?

Phil: I didn't think you would take it this hard…

Sonic: This is great!

Phil: it is?

Sonic: I already know who' I am going to get rid of!

Phil: um… okay

Sonic: Can we do it now?

Phil: um...sure

(Private room with all the girls)

Phil: okay, girls… Sonic is ready to eliminate three of you…

Everyone: Okay…

Phil: it's time to go…

Everyone follows Phil outside

Sonic: I... um…want to say… (Blinking at a large banner over his head) (To Phil) wait Phil!

Phil: yes?

Sonic: does that sign say that I love you all and that I am sorry that three of you have to leave?

Phil: Um… yes…

Sonic: but I don't…

Phil: just read it! (annoyed)

Sonic: um okay…

Sonic: I want to say that I…love… you all and that I am…sorry… that three of you have to leave…

Speaking through his teeth

Sonic: okay… um… Aiko…

Aiko walked down

Sonic: will you except this necklace?

Aiko: yes!

Sonic put necklace around her neck

Aiko turns around and gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek…

Sonic: Cindy…

(Cindy walks down to Sonic)

Sonic: I have to ask you to leave…

Cindy: WHAT???

Sonic: Shadow…you're a dude, and you kind of creep me out…

Shadow: I'm going to kill your fish when I get home!

(Storms out of the house)

Sonic: (Yelling after Shadow)Shadow! If you kill Bubbles I am going to kill you!

Sonic: Tails…

(Tails walks down to Sonic)

Sonic: Tails…little guy, I have to ask you to leave too. Will you take care of Bubbles?

(Tails nods with a smile and leaves the house)

Sonic: Rouge…

(Rouge walks down the to Sonic)

Sonic: Rouge, will you accept this…

Rouge: YES!

Sonic: um…okay

(Punches her in the face)

Rouge: What the…?

Sonic: I was going to ask if I could punch you and give you the necklace…

Rouge: I can stay?

Sonic: yeah

Rouge: okay!

(Sonic puts necklace around Rouge's neck)

(Hugs)

Knuckles: Yo, I'm next!

(Glides down to Sonic)

Sonic: Knuckles will you take this necklace and stay?

Knuckles: sure…

(Sonic puts necklace around Knuckles' neck)

(Awkward Hug)

Sonic: Eggman...

Eggman: what do you want hedgehog?

Sonic: nothing…you are leaving tonight

Eggman: thank god

Sonic: bye

Phil: well, only three people left.

Sonic: yup

Phil: tomorrow you will be going on three dates.

Sonic: ok

Phil: and the next day…you will be elimination one more person

Sonic: Not soon enough

Phil: What was that?

Sonic: Oh… nothing

Next day

Sonic: Knuckles come on down

Knuckles: okay

(Hang up phone)

Knuckles: hey Sonic

Sonic: Hey Knuckles…

(Silent car ride)

Sonic: Knuckles…can this um… 'Date'…

Knuckles: yeah, it doesn't have to be a date…

Sonic: okay good

Knuckles: I didn't ever want to ruin this game show for you…

Sonic: shhh… we can't talk about it remember?

Knuckles: Oh yeah

(Sonic and Knuckles hang out at the skate park for a few hours. )

Knuckles: that was cool

Sonic: I just want you to know that you aren't going to be eliminated yet…because I need someone to hang with every once and a while… and I can't stand Rouge…

Knuckles: no problem…

(Laughter)

Sonic: Hey Rouge…

Rouge: Sonic!

(Hugs)

Sonic: we're going to the park to go fishing…

Rouge: That's fun

(Silence)

Rouge: Sonic, have I told you how much I love you?

Sonic: Yes Rouge, I have heard…

Rouge: oh…

(Silence)

Rouge: can I tell you again?

(Next Day)

Aiko: Sonic!  
Sonic: Aiko!

(Hugs)

Sonic: we are going to the beach today…

Aiko: I love the beach!

Sonic: I know

Aiko: Oh Sonic!

(Hugs)

(Later that day, interview with contestants)

Aiko: I am so in love with Sonic! I can't wait until he picks someone. I hope it's me. I think we would be such a great couple.

Phil: and what of the chilidogs?

Aiko: What chilidogs?

Rouge: the million chilidogs that Sonic inherited from his parents!

Aiko: I don't care about that, I just want to be with Sonic

Rouge: I can't believe you!

Knuckles: Aiko, Sonic is lucky to have such a beauty and smart hedgehog that is this much in love with him.

Rouge: What is that suppose to mean?

Knuckles: that means that if Sonic wasn't going to date Aiko, that I would!

Rouge: What about me?

Knuckles: what about you?

Rouge: I thought you loved me!

Knuckles: Who put that nonsense into that sick mind of yours?

Rouge: um… I don't know…

Knuckles: yeah, that's what I thought

(Interview with Sonic)

Sonic: I think I am going to get rid of Rouge, because she is such a freak. She is so into me because of the money…

Next day

Sonic: Knuckles…

Sonic: will you take with necklace?

Knuckles: Sure man

(No hugs)

Sonic: Aiko…

Sonic: Aiko will you take this necklace?

Aiko: of course I will Sonic…

(Hugs)

Sonic: Rouge…

Rouge: go away

Sonic: I'm not going anywhere… you are

Sonic: bye

Rouge: I'm going to kill Bubbles…

Sonic: I think Shadow already did…

Phil: Knuckles… Aiko… I have to tell you something…

Aiko: go ahead Phil

Phil: you can choose to get a million Dogs or to marry Sonic

Aiko: I know that Sonic isn't like that, so he is going to pick me…

Knuckles: I know

Aiko: I would pick Sonic over any amount of money

(Private interview with Sonic)

Sonic: I am going to marry Aiko!

(Sonic runs and jumps into his car through the window in excitement)

(Sonic smacks his head on the roof, knocking himself out instantly)

Next day

Phil: Sonic, you get to pick who you are going to marry

Sonic: (smiling like he is high and drooling from the corner of him mouth. One lazy eye)

Phil: Okay… Go ahead and pick

Sonic: okay… (retarded look)

Sonic: I want to marry the one girl in the red dress…

Phil: They are both wearing red dresses… (whispers)

Sonic: oh…um… that one that looks like a girl…

(Knuckles leans over to Aiko)

Knuckles: did Sonic bump his head or something?

Aiko: he will still pick me…

Sonic: That's it! Knuckles!

Knuckles: WHAT?!

(Aiko bursts into tears)

Sonic: I want to marry you…

Knuckles: are you crazy?

Sonic: maybe

Knuckles: No!

Sonic: okay…let's go!

Knuckles: I'm not going to marry you!

Knuckles: I pick the money over you man… sorry, but I'm not like that…

(Phil hands Knuckles the money)

(Knuckles looks down at the crying Aiko)

(Knuckles looks down at his money)

Knuckles: Transparent Island, Here I come! (Forgets Aiko)

Aiko: (cries louder)

Sonic: (Picking his nose stupidly)

Phil: Good God! (Throws his cue cards into the air, loosens his tie and takes a shot of straight vodka)

(End Scene)

Knuckles: (Jumps in the air with a chili-dog in each hand) I WIN!!!!!

Tails: Some girls just want your dogs. Tue Story… 


	4. Act Four: Gun Control

Sonic: Aiko! Come out!

Aiko: Fine!

(Comes out of the closet)

Sonic: what are you doing?!

Aiko: You told me to come out, so I am… I am coming out of the closet!

Tails: (snicker)

Sonic: I didn't really mean it! We are playing hide and go seek!

Aiko: duh!

Sonic: I am supposed to find you! You aren't supposed to come out!  
Aiko: but you told me to! vv

Sonic: Oh, don't cry! It's okay!

Aiko: (starts crying)

Knuckles: Sonic!

Tails: Get her to stop!

Windows start breaking

Rouge: shut the hell up!

Aiko: That's it!

Stops crying and jumps on Rouge again

Rouge: stop it!

Aiko: not until you surrender!

Rouge: as if!

Shadow: all right! A Catfight again!

Boys sit and watch again

Girls fight

Tails: um…now, now gir…

Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles: SHHHH!

Hours later

Shadow and Sonic hold back Aiko

Knuckles holds back Rouge

Tails: stop fighting already! You guys probably have like 12 broken bones!

Aiko: I'm sure Rouge does!

Rouge: as if whore

Knuckles: hey, watch your language!

Rouge: make me echidna boy!

Knuckles: I'd watch myself if I were you bat girl!

Glares

Shadow: okay, okay you guys

Door bell

Tails: Pizza!

Sonic: what?!

Aiko follows Sonic into the entry hall

Tails pays delivery boy

Sonic: where are the chilidogs?

Tails: this is so much better!

Sonic: WHAT?????

Tails: yeah, pizza is my new fave!

Sonic: but…but…but…

Tails: come on…let's eat!

(Awkward dinner where only Tails is eating)

Sonic: poking pizza

Aiko: staring at it

Shadow: makes sure no one is looking and throws it on the ground…the dog eats it

Dog starts going crazy

Tails: what's up with the dog?

Shadow: beats me… stand up I'm done!

Sonic: I'm full!

Aiko: me too!

Knuckles: Let's go play a game or something…in the living room…

Shadow: good idea!

Everyone leaves except Tails and Rouge

Tails: stuffing his face

Rouge: still staring at it

Rouge: what the hell is this?

Meanwhile: In the living room

Shadow: I'm starving!

Sonic: me too!

Aiko: Someone order some chilidogs!

Knuckles: how? Tails is in the kitchen where the phone is…

Everyone looks at the phone right next to Tails

Aiko: Sonic… you do it!

Sonic: ME?

Shadow: yeah…

Sonic: How?

Knuckles: we'll have to distract Tails somehow….

Aiko: I know!

Aiko: HELP!

Shadow: bad acting someone please help me and Aiko from the…terrible …eh…

Aiko: food monster… HELP!

Knuckles: Tails! Come and help me!

Tails: leaves kitchen and goes upstairs to help Knuckles and Aiko

Sonic runs into the kitchen and grabs the phone

Commotion upstairs

Sonic: hi, I want to order forty chilidogs… could you deliver them to the backdoor? Thanks… okay…bye…

Sonic put phone down and leaves the kitchen right as Tails came back into the kitchen

Tails: oh, by the way Sonic…

Sonic: nervous yes?

Tails: be careful, there is a food monster somewhere in the house…

Sonic: phew oh okay…thanks

Leaves

Knuckles: did you do it?

Sonic: yeah

Shadow: good job

Aiko: my throat hurts…

Shadow: (darkly) a food monster in the house? Whose idea was that, again?

Aiko: mine!

Shadow: oh…because it sucked!

Aiko: it worked didn't it?

Shadow: only just!

Aiko: that's it hedgehog boy! (jumps for Shadow)

Sonic and knuckles break it up right away

Few minutes later

Someone knocks on back door

Shadow: here… hands boy the cash and takes the chilidogs

Sneaks up to Sonic's room

Shadow: got 'em!

Sonic: finally!

Aiko: I can't wait for them!

Knuckles: I think I could eat ten of them!  
Sonic: good, because I ordered forty…that means….

Aiko: ten each…

Sonic: right…

Everyone is eating

Someone knocked on Sonic's door

Whispers

Sonic: HIDE 'EM!

Everyone stuffs them under the bed and in the closet

Sonic: just a sec.!

(Seconds later…)

Sonic: Come in!

Tails: do you guys want to play-?

Everyone: NO!

Tails: okay… (scared)

Leaves

Everyone starts eating again

Knock on door again a minute later

Sonic: HIDE 'EM!

Minutes later: Come in!

Tails: why does it take you a minute to say come in?

Sonic: um…. I am…

Aiko: he is stripping for us!

Sonic: WHAT?! I mean… yeah… Stripping

Shadow: he doesn't want you to see, so come back later!

Knuckles: slams door on Tails' face

Everyone: phew

Sonic: STRIPPING?

Aiko: shrug it worked!

Sonic: next time…make something up that makes you look like a fool!

Knuckles: I don't think it did work…

Aiko: why not? He left!

Knuckles: but Tails isn't stupid… Sonic doesn't wear clothes…

Shadow: laughs

Sonic: blushes

Aiko: looks

Aiko: I've never noticed Sonic…

Knuckles and everyone snickers

_Knock Knock_

Sonic: Come in!

Tails opened door and has a rocket launcher in his left hand a shotgun in his right. A belt with a series of knifes and smaller guns attached. Wearing large goggles that cover up to his eyebrows.:

Sonic: AHHHH!

Aiko: screams

Shadow: oh shit!

Knuckles: DUCK!

Everyone hits the ground

Tails: I saw some food on the floor…

Shadow: so?

Tails: That means that there is a food monster in your room Sonic…

Points rocket launcher at Sonic's bed

Sonic: NO!!!!!

Bed blows up

Sonic: My bed!

Tails points rocket launcher at desk

Sonic: wining not the desk!

Desk blows up

Tails: this monster is a hard one to find!

Blows up Sonic's drawers, closet, and Book shelf (with all of Sonic's Manga Books!)

Sonic: crying

Shadow: only thing that Sonic has left is his Computer…

Aiko: he loves that Computer…

Tails: THEN THE MONSTER MUST BE INSIDE OF IT! Trigger happy

Sonic: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Tails blows up Sonic's computer

Knuckles put his hand over his heart

Shadow holds Sonic away from his burning Computer pieces

Shadow: don't risk your life Sonic… there is nothing left…

Aiko jumps on Tails and starts beating him up

Aiko: YOU…STUPID…FLYING…FOX…!

Punching between words

Sonic: falls to his knees and cries MY baby!

Knuckles: (slowly) …we loved you since the day we bought you… I remember when Sonic use to watch music videos on you… and how he read fan fictions on you… God have mercy on yours soul…

Knuckles wiped his tears

Sonic: wailing

Shadow: pats Sonic on the back

Rouge: (comes from downstairs) what's going on?

Looks around at the half blown up room with nothing but burning furniture left

Eyes fall on Sonic's computer parts, still flaming

Rouge: in shock oh…my…god…

Sonic: crying on his floor it's not fair!

Tails Final Word: Guns are fun, in small quantities.


	5. Act Five: Confessions

Sonic: HI!

Aiko: (Slightly annoyed as she's trying to read a magazine in the quiet of the living room) um…sonic…you've said that to me four times in the last half hour…

Sonic runs out of the house

Knuckles walks in

Knuckles: you don't know?

Aiko: what?

Knuckles: Sonic is on a sugar high…

Aiko: since when?

Knuckles: since… um…

Aiko: WHAT HAPPENED?

Knuckles: well…. Um…. I kind of gave him a handful of pixy stix…

Aiko: YOU WHAT? (jumping up)

Knuckles: I couldn't control myself! It was just so tempting!

Aiko: Sonic isn't allowed to have sugar anymore!

Knuckles: why not?

Aiko: remember last time?

Knuckles remembers from last time

Aiko: yeah…

Knuckles: I should go calm him down…

Aiko: you better!

(Searching)

Knuckles: SONIC!

Knuckles: Sonic!

Looking for Sonic

Sonic: HI!

Knuckles: jumps on him

Sonic: hey…what are you doing?

Knuckles gives Sonic a shot

Sonic: HEY!

Knuckles let's him go

Sonic starts jumping around more

Sonic: Yay!

Knuckles looks down at the shot

Knuckles: 'hyper shots'? Oh No…Now who the hell would make these…?

(Watching from the shadows)

Rouge: oh yes….

Evil laugh

Knuckles: Sonic!

Sonic: I don't like you anymore!

Knuckles: why not?

Sonic: you tried to give me a sleeping shot!

Sonic runs off

Knuckles: hoy… (rubbing head)

Knuckles looks for him some more

Sonic: giggles like a little girl

Knuckles: Get out of the tree Sonic!

Sonic: Make me! Raspberry

Knuckles: I hate doing this…

Knuckles jumps up and pulls Sonic out of the tree

Sonic: No fair!

Knuckles: Shut up!

Knuckles: gives Sonic the shot all better?

Sonic: zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz

Knuckles: heard rustling in the bushes next to him and Sonic Got Ya!

Rouge: Hey!

Knuckles: Rouge?!

Rouge: That's right! I got Sonic to eat all of the candy! I switched the shots on you the first time!

Knuckles: … you did?

Rouge: I thought you knew…

Knuckles: I do now…

Rouge: oh…sh-

Knuckles: watch it! There could be little kids reading this…

Rouge: Really?

Knuckles and Rouge look at the reader

Rouge: I can't tell…

Knuckles: neither can I…

Rouge: that is one hot guy!

Knuckles: I think it is a girl…

Sonic get up and looks (droopy eyed)

Sonic: um…. I don't know either… let's go get some chilidogs!

Everyone: Okay!

Tails: No giving Candy to Sonic, and don't jump to confessions unless you've been caught.


	6. Act  Six: Old School

Sonic: I'm tired… 

Knuckles: me too…

Aiko: me three…

Rouge: good for you guys!

Shadow: do you have a bug up your butt again, bat girl?

Rouge: no… what about you hedgehog boy?

Sonic: Hey!

Shadow and Rouge: WHAT?

Sonic: no xenophobic slurs!

Aiko: Xenophobic?

Knuckles: I think it means racist…

Aiko: oh…

Aiko: Yeah! Don't be hate'n…!

Silence

Knuckles: Aiko…

Aiko: yes? (Oblivious to the awkward silence around her)

Knuckles: don't ever do that again…

Aiko: why not?

Knuckles: only people like me can do that…

Aiko: oh…okay (confused)

Sonic: look at that cloud!

Shadow: that was random…

Rouge: what about the cloud?

Knuckles: the one that looks like a flying Robotnik?

Sonic: no that is impossible!

Laughter

Hours later

Aiko: Sonic!

Sonic: what?

Aiko: I just saw a flying Robotnik!

Sonic: what?

Aiko: really!

Sonic: are you imaging things?

Aiko: I'm not imagining anything! Go and look outside!

Sonic: okay

Aiko: he is right outside the door…he rang the doorbell and everything!

Sonic: um…okay

Sonic opened door, looks out, and slams it shut again

Sonic: There's five flying egg-man out there!

Aiko: AHHHH!

Sonic looks out the window at the flying Robotniks drinking tea together

Sonic: let's go!

Aiko: where?

Sonic: to get Tails… and his many guns…

Aiko: okay! Follows Sonic

Tails: I think I can help you there!

Tails goes through his stash of stuff

He is right in the middle of it when the house shakes…

Aiko: OH MY GOD!

Sonic: time to go!

Tail: found it!

Tails looks around

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic running while he is pulling Aiko with him. House burning all around them

Aiko: My face is on fire!

Sonic: that's okay…

Aiko: no it's not!

Sonic: do you want to be back there?

Aiko: (Thinks a moment)… I love you Sonic…

Sonic: conceited smile who doesn't?

Sonic and Aiko hide in an up-side-down box

Aiko: this is stupid!

Sonic: we can run for it!

Knuckles: (darkly) no…they fly… I think they'd notice

Sonic: (Confused at the random appearance of Knuckles) when did you get here?

Knuckles: this is my home…

Sonic: Oh, I'm sorry

Aiko: Sonic might be joining you soon…

Sonic: sniff, sniff

Knuckles: those things scare me… ignoring Sonic

Aiko: Sonic, go take care of them!

Sonic: I have no home… My computer is gone… HOW?

Aiko: how about the old fashioned way…?

Sonic: but that is so… old school…

Aiko and Knuckles stare

Sonic: sigh fine.

Aiko: YAY!

Knuckles: could you go before they blow up my house too?

Sonic: I'm going, I'm going…

Sonic runs out and blows all of them up with spin dash

Aiko: you did it!

Sonic: I miss my computer!

Cries

Tails: Sometimes Old school is the best way.


	7. Act Seven: The Sun

Part 1: Sonic and the Television 

Aiko and Tails watch from the door at Sonic sitting with a box of chocolates in front of the tube

Aiko[To Tails: Has Sonic been like this for a while now?

Tails: I can't get him away from the television! He's like, in depression…

Aiko: I'll talk to him… [Tails exits

Aiko walks up to Sonic

Aiko: Sonic? Are you feeling okay?

Sonic: Shhhh! This is my favorite show!

Aiko looks at T.V.

Aiko: What are you watching?

Sonic: _Coming out of the Closet_, Staring Christopher Lowel…

Aiko: um… yeah… Well, Sonic, I was just wondering if you were feeling okay…

Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine…

Aiko: um… Sonic, you have not left this spot since Tails blew up your computer…

Sonic's eyes fill with tears

Aiko: Oh, I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to remind you of it…

Sonic: It's okay…

Aiko: Sonic, I'm sorry that you miss your computer, but you have to grow up a little and get a life!

Sonic stares in shock

Aiko: Now, you are going to walk out side, and run around for a little bit, because you have gone from being blue, to being… [Turns on the light Oh my God Sonic! You're Pale!!!!

Sonic: Shut up! Don't make fun of me about it!

Aiko[glares That's it Sonic…

Sonic[Arms crossed across his chest you can't do anything to make me go outside…

Aiko[frustrated look Fine… [Goes out the door We are _through _Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic[Stare at Television in shock for a few moments Aiko! I'm sorry! Come back!

Aiko is already gone

Tails: What's all the yelling about?

Sonic's crying

Sonic: My two loves! My only two loves have left me! First my computer… and now Aiko… [Sob my world is coming to an end[Falls on the ground and pounds his fist God damn you World!

Knux: Hey Sonic…[Sees him crying What's wrong?

Sonic: My loves[does not here Knux

Shadow[Enters with his hands over his ears Please, Shut him up!

Rouge[Behind Shadow with annoyed look Damn Sonic, you can be really annoying…

Sonic[Sob Aiko!

Tails[turns to everyone Aiko left Sonic…

Shadow: What a woman!

Knux: Darn, I thought she was different then the rest of the girls…

Tails: This is why… [Turns on the lights again

Gasps

Shadow[Snort Sweet laughter is something I needed today…

Rouge: I think the blue fit you better man…

Knux[Shocked Dude…Did you shave yourself?

Sonic: I haven't been outside for over four weeks now! Do you really think that I was able to stay blue for that long without sun?

Knux: Why not?

Sonic[ignoring him My Love[Runs outside

Shadow: Go Sonic! You can get the bi-otch back!

Sonic: I will, and I will make her wish I were never gone!

Aiko: really Sonic[Standing right next to him

Sonic: xx Aiko!

Aiko: Yeah, and I don't think that you would be able to get me back…

Sonic: But then, who will I have to be hanging all over me?

Aiko: What about Rouge? She would like that since she can't get Knuckles…

Rouge: I heard that, Hedgehog!

Shadow[Rolls eyes oh, here we go again. Baggin' on the hedgehogs!

Aiko: Shadow! I'm not ready for you yet, so just leave!

Shadow: make me, stupid mortal Hedgehog!

Aiko[glare Don't…test me… Shadow…

Shadow[amused this should be good… Take your best shot…

Sonic[stare Aiko… Shadow… can we not fight right now?

Knux: yeah, I mean, Sonic still needs to change back to being blue…

Sonic: Aiko… [turns to Aiko Will you go out with me again, if I am able to change back to blue?

Aiko: Of coarse I will, Sonic…

Sonic: yes[plotting me and Aiko will go out again!

Sonic runs down the path of the forest

Random Helpless Animal: I thought I saw a naked rat

::looks again::

Random Helpless Animal: I _did_! I _did_ see a naked Mole rat

Sonic: runs into tree and knocks himself out::

Random Helpless Animal: Holy crap! What an idiot!

Tails: Moral of the Story? Go outside every once in a while or your girlfriend/boyfriend will leave you eventually.


	8. Act Eight: School's Out!

Sonic: Aiko…

Aiko: what Sonic?

Sonic: I was wondering…

Aiko: … well?

Sonic[Smiles do you want play school?

Aiko: sweat drop sure

Sonic: okay, I'll go get Knuckles and Tail, Rouge and Shadow and maybe my chao.

Aiko: okay…

Enter Shadow

Shadow: what do you retards want?

Aiko[hint of annoyance Sonic wants to play school.

Shadow: can I be the annoying kid in the back of the class?

Aiko: eh… sure

enter Rouge , Knuckles, and Tails

Knuckles: what is it Sonic?

Sonic[Excited I want to play school…

Rouge[glaring in annoyance bit old to be playing games like that, aren't we?

Sonic: nope [ignorant to everyone's annoyance okay, so who wants to be the teacher?

Rouge: don't look at me. I would beat the kids.

Shadow[raises hand I'll be the teacher.

later

Shadow: okay, okay, sit your asses down and shut the (Beep) up!

everyone sits with wide eyes of fear

Shadow: okay, assigned seating on the first day. Sonic, you and Rouge sit together. Knuckles, you and Tails sit together. Aiko… sit in the corner by yourself. [slams a dunce hat on her head and wear this.

Aiko[timidly but…

Shadow[yells with fire in eyes Detention! Don't talk back!

Dunce cap on head in corner

Shadow: okay, to start out the class, let's start with a test that's worth the entire class put together. You can use any notes you have, and you can use the textbook.

Aiko[getting frustrated What textbook? We never took any notes. This is the first day!

Shadow: Don't talk back!

Slams dunce cap on her head

Aiko: this is gay!

Shadow: Sentences! "I will not use Gay as a derogatory term." 500 Times!

Aiko: this is gayer!

Shadow: Detention! And more sentences!

grumble grumble

Shadow[ecstatic smile on with the test!

silence

Aiko: Excuse me, but I don't think I know the square root of 2343248758765847698. Can we use calculators?

Shadow: No talking during tests! Detention!

Aiko[angry what for?

Shadow[yelling at her talking back!

Aiko[yelling back I didn't talk back!

Shadow: detention!

Aiko: stop being an ass!

Shadow: that's better. Detention! Don't talk back again, or I'll send you to the principle's office!

next day

Shadow: Aiko!

Aiko: here!

Shadow: detention!

Aiko: what?!

Shadow: don't yell in class!

Aiko: I didn't!

Shadow: Detention! Don't talk back!

Aiko: glare this is…

Shadow: sentences!

later

Shadow: does anyone know the meaning of death?

Aiko: that's when you go to sleep and don't wake up!

Shadow[to Aiko in angry tone Detention for being wrong[Smiles Rouge?

Rouge: evil grin at Aiko that's when you die… and blood is all over the place… and your screaming… and then you die!

Shadow[nicely I couldn't have said it any better[Sudden change in tone But you get a detention too, for being wrong.

Aiko: snicker snicker

Chao makes the bell ring

Shadow: Aiko, can I talk to you after class?

Aiko[annoyed ok…

Shadow: you should really think about improving your act. You could do so much more with your life if you would just listen to me. I think you should start doing you work tomorrow.

Aiko: I do all of my work! I haven't missed an assignment!

Shadow: no you don't.

Aiko[Smiles warmly Shadow, guess what!

Shadow's Mind: _did she get a new dog or something? _

Shadow: what is it?

Aiko[Warm smile turns dark looks like I am going to be in your class next year too! Congratulations! Sucks for you!

Shadow: damn you! jumps at her and knocks over desk.

Rouge: Comes back in to get her backpack she forgot and sees Shadow on top of Aiko

Rouge[Cheers way to go Aiko. That's a way to get an A[leaves in a hurry

Aiko: get the (bad word) off me, you dirty, old man!

Tails: Moral of the Story? Don't be a dick teacher, noob! Thanks for playing!


End file.
